bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neo Battle Brawlers: Luna Farrow
To strangers, she is cold and tough. However, around people, she knows she is kind, sweet, and a bit of a smart Alec. She also acts slightly childish around people she trusts because she's used to being the baby. She likes cooking, reading, and has a huge passion for dancing. Luna was abandoned as a baby, and was found by a ten-year-old boy. The boy and his friend cared for her up until she could care for herself. Now thirteen, Luna follows alongside the people who saved her. (Mylene and Shadow). She traveled to earth in search of her brother (also adopted) who ran away to earth. She quickly became best friends with the human Leah Andrews and both of them joined the organisation and became a part of the evil team, Luna rose through the rankings quickly but always made time for her Leah, who doesn't know she isn't human. Luna is about average in height, and pretty slim. Luna is gorgeous (almost supernaturally). She has long aqua blue hair, pale skin, and blue eyes that occasionally look violet. Before the Bakugan arrived Luna was just starting to get used to life in a nice place. She was working on dance and trying to catch up on her education. Her Bakugan partner is Aquas Rayanoia, whose only part of her body that can be seen is her eyes as mist covers up everything else in her Aquas form. Rayonia is based on the Lady Of The Lake theme and a Japanese Feudal Priestess. Luna often uses her Metamorphosis Ability Card to change Rayonia's attribute to match the surrounding area, the mist disperses when this happens and Rayonia becomes visible. Luna uses the follow Ability and Gate Cards: Ability Cards: 1. Metamorphosis: Your Bakugan Gains 200G-Power and its Attribute changes depending on the surrounding area. 2. Smokescreen: Opponent loses 120G-Power. 3. Black Death: Lower opponent's G-Power by 170. 4. Venom Blast: Increases G-Power by 160. 5. Deep Sea Ghost: Increase G-Power by 150 plus an extra 100 for each Bakugan you own that was defeated in Battle. 6. Hydro Cannon: Increases G-Power by 120 and decreases opponents by 100. 7. Glacial Freeze: Nullify all your opponent's G-Power boosts. 8. Torrential Downpour: Your opponent cannot activate any ability cards during this fight. 9. One With Nature: Decrease opponent's G-Power by 160. 10. Feudal Curse: Lower foe's G-Power by 170. 11. Frost Rupture: Increase G-Power by 190. Gate Cards: 1. Aquos Reactor: +200G-Power. 2. Silver Mist: Blinds and deafens enemies (your opponent loses half their G-Power) 3. Deep fear: Prevents any contact between opponents in a tag team brawl. 4. Neptune's Seas: Decrease opponent's G-Power by 150 and increase yours by 180. 5. Deep Sea Attack: Gain 180G-Power and reduce opponents by 200. 6. Ice Salvo: Decrease foes G-Power by 150 and increase yours by 120. 7. Virtue of Ice: Nullify all G-Power boosts for the opponent. 8. Ice Barrage: Decrease opponent's G-Power by 180. 9. Monsoon: All Bakugan on this Gate Card is defeated, and no one wins. 10. Ejection Force: Return your opponent's Bakugan to their hand. 11. Freeze Mind: Negate all G-Power boosts. Her other Baugan include; Siege, Clawcer, Limulus, Terrorclaw, Abis Omega, Mecha Sirenoid (a mechanical version of a Sirenoid) and lastly her Trap Bakugan, Tripod Epsilon.